Splatter Ball Z
by 0718dragonlord
Summary: Beaten and left for dead, Trunks thought it was the end, but someone or something has other plans in mind.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

It started to rain. Trunks was flying through the air. "I can't believe he knocked me out to fight the androids by himself. I have to find him". He says to himself looking for his master. "Those androids took down everyone that tried to fight them I hope he's okay, He has to survive, he survived the androids before". The young saiyan was searching for his friend and teacher Gohan after he recovered from being knocked out. He was unprepared for what he found. He shouted "Gohan!" but it was too late.

"Oh no, what did they do to you Gohan!?" As he landed on the ground he saw the body of his master. "This isn't fair, you were my best friend". "You were everything to me, everything!" He fell to his knees and grabbed Gohan's head "This just isn't fair! "He shouted Gohan! Gohan!" As he screamed, rain and tears were running down his face, the rage was seemingly too much for him, but the ground was shaking as if it were afraid. Then a golden aura appeared and his hair began to stand on end and turn into a bright golden color. He had finally done it. He had become part of the legendary super saiyans. He turned to look at his fallen master and said "I'll avenge you Gohan. I'll make these androids pay!" He picks up his master and fly's home to give him a proper burial.

It's been years since Gohan had fallen against the androids. Trunks tried to fight them but they proved too much for him. Beaten and left for dead, Trunks thought it was the end 'Mom, Gohan, I'm sorry.'

But then a voice echoed. "You don't have to die…Those androids took everything from you. They killed the strongest fighters on the planet, they destroyed everybody's hope and taken your life. All you have left is your soul, and that belongs to me."

The voice sounded to be from a man but as Trunks weakly opened his eyes all he saw was a strange looking mask. He began crawling towards the strange mask. "I can help you; I can give you the strength to take them down. Who am I? I am God, Your god. At least the only god listening right now. What do I want? Same as every other god, a little faith. For without a little faith, I am nothing, and you're fucked!" As Trunks hears it talk he crawls to it. When it within arms reaches Trunks grabs on it and pulls it towards his bleeding cheats. "You don't have to die; I can heal your wounds, if you have faith in me, if you help me and if you put me on!"

He picks it up and does what the mask instructed him to do and puts it on. As soon as Trunks put it on, it latched onto his face. He began screaming as his body began to change. His muscles expanded, bones began breaking and repairing themselves, his flesh was ripping because the muscles were too much. The transformation was ripping his body apart. His body grew bigger and bigger and in the process transformed into a super saiyan. He passed out because the pain was too much.

When he woke up, Trunks felt stronger, faster. He began searching the area for a mirror and he found one in a building. He was surprised by what he saw. His body was normal except for the mask. As he looked down he found no injuries. He was rather surprised." But was that pain I was feeling?" Trunks was saying till her heard the voice again.

"Oh don't worry, that happens to everyone that wears me. Not gonna lie though, your body feels weird. Not ha-ha weird, just weird. Maybe it has something to do with you not being human. I mean what other human screams and turn blonde and shoot lasers out of their hands?! What the hell!? You used to have a tail!? Why'd you get rid of it!?" The voice shouted seeming to come from Trunk's head. "How'd you know? And where the hell are you?!" "I'm looking through your memories. I'll fix that." Trunks then gave a shake yep as he felt his tail growing back. "I know all your secrets Trunks. I know your favorite food, your favorite movie, and that pretty mom of yours. I gotta say, total milf!"

Trunks then said: "shut up about my mom!" "Heheheheh. What do say? Let's kill those rust buckets!" "I thought you never asked!" Trunks then flew off to find the androids.

**Author's note: This idea just popped into my head a few days ago so I figured why not? For now i'm kinda busy so i'll update more in the summer around june 8. I'm thinking of ending this after the future Androids and Trunks travels to the past like normal, but if you guys like it and want more, i'll continue all the way to the Cell saga. And i'll give credit to fellow user bigbook 29. He helped me with the chapter and you should check out this story he's working on that's a Blazblue and Soul eater crossover. Anyways thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2:Strength

**After searching for hours, Trunks was unable to find the androids. "Come on where are they!?" Trunks said frustrated. "Patience kid, just listen for screams and explosions. That's how you usually find those Androids, right? "Said the mask. "Yeah, I usually find them when they blow things up. "Alright lets attract their attention, let's break shit! No!" Trunks said in protest. "Aw you're no fun you know that? "Whatever I'll just go home and look tomorrow. "Fine by me, I wanted to get to know that pretty mom of yours. "I swear if you so much as- "What can you do I'm attached to your face!? "Umm, well… I'll sit in a room and read "Fifty shades of Gray! "You wouldn't! "Try me!**

**One hour later Trunks reached his house and opened the door. "Trunks! "I was so worried and- Before the blue haired woman can finish her sentence she saw her son's torn clothes and the peculiar mask latched onto his face. "What happened to your clothes? "And what's with the creepy mask?" Hey!" Said the mask in response. "And I got to say: MILF! MILF! MILF! MILF! "Shut up! "Don't tell your mother to shut up! Not you! "My mask! Trunks said out loud. "Who are you talking to? "It's a long story mom.**

**After catching up, Bulma immediately questioned Trunks: "So let me get this straight, you went off to fight the androids by yourself, nearly get yourself killed, and then this thing promised you the strength to defeat them, and you let it latch onto you no questions asked and no strings attached!? Oh and you can't take it off!?" Said the visibly frustrated woman. "You know when she says it like that it makes sense. Said the voice inside the mask." I know it sounds crazy mom but I feel a lot stronger now thanks to this thing. "Listen Trunks, I'll find a way to remove it, but until then, just be careful and don't do anything stupid". "All right mom". Trunks said as he proceeded upstairs to his room. "Is she single?" the mask said to which Trunks replied "Don't even think about it!" "Oh come on pal, you know you'll love me as your step dad". "No, just no!" Trunks got into his bed and fell asleep.**

**Trunks heard a scream from downstairs. He proceeded to investigate and finds the source. He sees Gohan held up by the blonde android in his super saiyan form. Gohan then looks at Trunks and says: "Run! He then hears another scream from outside. He goes to check on it and sees his mother lying on the ground, with a gaping hole in her chest as the black haired android pulled his arm out of it. "Oh look, its Trunks. "Aw, did I do that? "Is the baby gonna cry? In his rage, Trunks turned super saiyan and charged at the young man. He attempted to punch him, but he dodged and round house kicked Trunks back into the house. When he opened his eyes, he sees Gohan lying on the ground with his head ripped off. Trunks got up and saw the blonde android and she looks at him saying: "Wow that was too easy, hopefully you put up a bigger fight. He flew at her attempting a kick but it was easily blocked and she knocked him to the ground. Then her brother joined in and they both began beating him to a bloody pulp. "Mom, Gohan, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to - before he could finish, the dream shattered like a mirror. "All right what the fuck is going on!? As he looked up he sees himself with the mask on. "I leave you alone for five minutes for peace and quiet and here you are getting your ass beat by two Blood on the dance floor rejects. "Why do I always get the pussies!? "First it's that one geek crying about his girlfriend. "Oh I got to save Jenny! "Now here you are whining about not being able to protect your family. "Oh forget it. "Listen up! "If you pull this emo crap again, remember I control your body, including your bowel movements! "No you don't! Wanna test that out!? Trust me, I've done a lot worse for less! "Now, wake up!**

**Trunks woke up, and upon inspecting himself in the mirror, he noticed his muscles grew slightly larger, and his veins were more visible. "Trunks! Breakfast is ready! He then proceeded downstairs and sat down on the table. Before he could eat, Trunks remembered about the mask on his face. "Umm mask? "What!? "I need to eat. "Oh my God, you eat with your mouth!? "Yeah! How did you think we eat!? "I just thought you guys stuff it in that thing you call an ass! "what the fuck!? After a little bit of arguing, the mask agreed to make an opening to allow Trunks to eat. Trunks then went to check on his mom working on a machine. " Hey Mom! Bulma then looks at him. Hey Trunks! How was brea- what happened to you!? You got taller and your muscles got bigger. "I don't know mom, but have you heard anything on the radio? "Nothing yet. "Look, we got to get that mask of you. "Not yet, mom. Not until after I tear those androids limb from limb. "So what are you working on? "I'm building a time machine, so you can deliver the cure to Goku and warn him and the others about the androids. "It won't change this timeline, but we can give another one a fighting chance. "Sounds like a plan mom. "Anyway, I'm gonna go look for them again. "Fine, just be careful okay? "Got it, mom.**

**_Trunks then flew off to search for the androids again. As he was flying around, he started questioning the mask about its origins and motives. "So, what exactly are you and what are you planning? "Let me tell you a story." "In the beginning, man was created. "Everything was going fine and dandy, but then Eve came around and said apple. "The one time a woman offers you something to eat, bam! You wind up dealing with killer toasters. "Now I'm sure you're wondering about my origins as well. "You see, I was once a prisoner and a slave to the old ones, the corrupted. "It went on for a few millennia until I escaped into the human realm leaving them behind. "Then years went by, civilizations rose and fell whether by my hand or not. "I was then ditched somewhere in the Yucatan peninsula or someplace like that and waited for a bit. "I was eventually discovered again and put on display on a museum for drooling idiots, scholars, school kids and it went on for few more years until those terminator wannabes decided to wreck my new cozy life. _**

**_"You mean the androids?__ "N__o,__ the Jackson fucking 5! "Yes the androids. I wouldn't have had a problem with that if it wasn't on spring break. "What was so bad about it being on spring break? "Seriously? That's when all the horny college bimbos come out and are hornier than usual and make out with each other and do lots of other crazy shit. "I never heard of anything like that. "Why-oh yeah, the androids probably killed a lot of those in their rampage. "Point is, I don't want world domination or some other clichéd bullshit like that, I just want to stretch my legs and kill shit if that's what you're wondering. "What's this, why are there clothes everywhere? "Don't worry Trunks it's probably just nudists. "What are nudists? "Something you want all pretty women and your mom to be. "What!? "Disregard that last bit and let's look elsewhere. "Look, I'm pretty sure there's not that many nudists left. "I hope you're right kid, the stupid androids killed a lot of the good looking girls on the planet. Trunks and the mask then flew off to continue their search_ for the androids. **

_**Author's note:Hey guy's sorry this took so long. It was a pain to write. Anyway i'll post the next chapter by this weekend and i would also like to once again thank fellow user bigbook29 for helping me out with the dialogue for the terror mask. And if you know who i'm referencing when i mentioned the clothes, you're a winner, and if you don't know then... It's Cell. Yeah i'm throwing him in the mix. So if there's anymore questions just post them in the reviews and if you got any ideas, post them as well, i'll read your reviews and take them into consideration.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Perfect Terror

"It's getting dark, where are they!? "They should be attacking by now what's going on? "Oh boy, full moon tonight kid. " If we find them, your tail can kick in and you transform into a giant monkey and rip those Barbie dolls apart. "No! "We only use that in an emergency. "Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you, party pooper party poo- but then Trunks and the terror mask stumbled upon their objective: The androids. But they appeared to be running from something.

"You think we lost it? 17 said. "I think – before the 18 can finish, a Ki blast was shot at them, with the androids just barely dodging at the last second. "Finally, I've been looking for you two. Trunks said eyeing the androids. "Oh look, its Trunks. "Yeah that's right. I'm gonna rip you apart, piece by piece.

"Don't you remember the last time we fought and before that? "Face it, you can't beat us. "But I'm stronger now, thanks to this mask. 18 then replied: "Oh, you think you can beat us just because you're wearing some stupid mask? "Don't make us laugh. "Hey Trunks you see that Barbie looking bimbo? "Yeah? "Rip her tits off and make the other one eat it! "That's – you know what? "These monsters killed my best friend and countless innocents so I couldn't agree more! "I like where this is going! "17 let's get him!

Rrrrraaaahhhhh! Trunks then powered up into a super saiyan. 17 tried to kick him but Trunks teleported behind him and punched him into a nearby building. 18 then tried to blast Trunks, but he quickly dodged and countered with his own Ki blast, nearly hitting 18, but when she dodged, Trunks flew at her and backhanded the android to the ground. "You're so dead! "He wasn't joking; he's a lot stronger than before. 18 then tried to rush at Trunks and landed a successful blow to his head, but he wasn't fazed at all. 18 continued with a barrage of punches and kicks but Trunks was still unfazed. Trunks then teleported behind 18 and grabbed her by the throat. 17 tried to help his sister, but he was kicked back all the way to a ruined building. 18 then released a full powered energy wave that cut off Trunk's arm. He immediately let go of her and yelled out in pain. "My arm! "It's gone!

"Trust me it will grow back! "Just concentrate on them! "Right! Trunks then charged at 18 and kicked her in the stomach. 18 then held her stomach in pain. Trunks then kicked her to the ground. 18 was trying to fight back but it was in vain. 17 then intervened and gave Trunks an uppercut and he went flying. "Let's finish this! The androids then flew in the air and positioned themselves to fire on Trunks. The blasts impacted Trunks and he yelled out in pain. "You think we got him? "Oh fuck yeah we did, no way he survived. But the smoke cleared and only Trunk's jacket was visible. "There's no way he could've survived that! "Dammit 17, did you put all your power into that-Behind you! 17 then turned around and saw Trunks, but he wasn't recognizable anymore.

Trunks looked bigger and more muscular than before. "What the fu- before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain. When he inspected the source, his arm was gone. There was nothing but a bloody stump and a piece of bone just barely dangling. 17 then charged at the monster, but felt another sharp pain in his legs. When he looked, both of his legs were stabbed into by strange bonelike blades coming out of Trunk's arms. When Trunks pulled them out, 17 cried out in pain as 18 just watched, frozen in fear. "Man up pretty boy, they're just cuts. Trunks then grabbed 17 by his good arm and slammed him into the ground. Trunks then impaled 17 with one of his blades and stuck him in the air. While coughing up blood, 17 then said with tears in his eyes; "What are you!? Trunks then replied. "Aw, what's wrong? "Does it hurt? "Remember this pain, remember all the innocents you killed, hurt and terrorized! "This is for Gohan!

Trunks then threw 17 in the air and took out both blades and sliced him in half. His lower half landed next to Trunks while 17's upper half landed a couple of feet away from him. Trunks then absorbed most of his blood, but leaving enough for him to still be alive. "You're a monster! 18 yelled out after what she witnessed. "oh that's cute coming from you. "You're next, bitch! "I'm gonna make you pay! Trunks then flew at 18.

Just barely alive, 17 could do nothing but watch as his sister had to fight this creature. "How could this happen? "Days ago we were beating him without even trying, and now he just sliced my arm off and survived our strongest attack. But before he could finish his thoughts, he heard an impact. He then hears footsteps and he sees the creature that's been chasing him and 18. "Well what have we here?

"Looks like my quest for perfection just got a little easier than I anticipated. The creature was green and looked like an insect with wings and a tail. The creature took his tail and proceeded to suck up 17's lower half. "Get away from me you freak!17 Fired Ki blasts at the creature but the blasts had no effect. The creature then raised its tail. "What are you?! "I suppose it's ok if you want to know whose perfection you have contributed to. "My name is Cell; I am doctor Gero's ultimate weapon, thank you for your contribution, thanks to you I am one step closer to perfection. Cell then proceeded to take his tail and absorb 17. Then cell started to transform. His muscles started to expand and his arms grew bigger.

"Now that's much better. "So I see the other one's here too, but she's a little preoccupied with this other creature. I just need to wait for the right opportunity to absorb her. We then switch to 18 and Trunks. "I hate you! "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. "Well imagine how the people on this planet feel all these years. Trunks rushes to 18 and fires a ki blast right at 18's face. She dodged it and flew up and fired one back, but Trunks teleported behind her and tried to slice her, but she barely dodged it, but her cheek was cut in the process. Trunks then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her to the ground.

"17, I'm so sorry. "He's a monster. 18 thought as she was barely withstanding the onslaught of the monster she was facing. "I got to get out of here! 18 tried to fly away but Trunks was too fast and quickly caught her as she was trying to escape. Trunks then slammed her to the ground. Trunks then pressed his foot to her chest, crushing her ribs. "Please stop! "I give up! "Please don't kill me! "I'll do whatever you want! The terror mask then said to Trunks; "You know, maybe you can have some fun with this one before we kill her if you catch my drift. Trunks then kicked her away and flew in the air. "No, we're killing her and that's that! "And what were you talking about? "I was talking about sex you stupid monkey! "What's that? "Are you serious? "I'll explain right now. "No! "Come on! "Please! "I said no! Trunks was about to prepare an attack. "Die! "Finish bus- before he could finish, Trunks was struck from behind by Cell. "Thank you for weakening 18, but I'll take it from here.

Cell then started to make his way to 18 who was completely immobilized from her injuries sustained in her fight with Trunks. "No! "Get away from me! "Don't resist. "Once I absorb you, I will become the most powerful fighter in the universe and none will stand in my way. "Uh oh we're about to witness a rape. " And oh dear god he's hideous! "It's like looking at the bastard love child of the incredible hulk and The Tick! "Hey! "She's mine you oversized cockroach! "Oh massive Popo it's gonna end up like an orgy! "Be quiet and wait your turn. "Once I absorb 18, I will test my perfect form on you. "Oh god he's gonna rape us next! "Run! "If that thing is what I think it is- "What it's just his-"Tail, is that what you were about to say!? "That isn't his tail boy! "Trunks, that's the one thing no straight man wants to fight! "I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't let that happen! "Trunks, you can't fight against it, it always finds a way to your weak spot! Trunks then powered up and his aura flared to a bright golden color."Ahhhhhh, I'm gonna finish this! He then charged at Cell.

Trunks tried to punch him, but Cell grabbed his fist and swung him away, and smacked him with his tail. "What did I tell you! "And why did you open your mouth! "Literally! "Trunks then said;"Ew I tasted it! "Why!? "I was just flying and it inked in my mouth! Trunks then teleported behind Cell and roundhouse kicked him. Cell then got up and swung his tail at Trunks, but he dodged it and grabbed his tail. Trunks then spun him around and threw him into the sky. Cell then decided to prepare an attack. "All right, that's it! "I'm done playing games with you! "Ka me, ha me, haaaaaaa!

Trunks was just barely able to escape the blast. "But how did you know that- But before he could get an answer, Cell teleported behind Trunks. "Wolf fang fist! It hit Trunks and sent him flying. Trunks then retaliated. "Masenko ha! The blast came towards Cell, but he swayed hit aside. "Man he's strong! "I need to finish him before he can absorb 18. "How did we go from trying to kill her to protecting her!? The mask interrupted. "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this. "If I allow Cell to absorb her, than I think he'll become an even bigger threat than he is now. "Oh god, he might become even uglier! "I will become perfect! "Why?! "You already a perfect pain in my ass!

"He probably absorbed 17 to get this strong. "Imagine how strong he'll get if he absorbs 18. "And imagine how uglier! "Fine, hurry up and kill this cockroach. "Right! Trunks then powered up. "Rrrrrrrrrraaahhhh! Trunk's muscles then expanded even more. He felt stronger, faster and deadlier than before. Trunks then charged at Cell. Cell tried to tail whip Trunks, but he was too fast. Trunks then teleported behind Cell and kicked him in the head and sent him flying in the air. Trunks then flew up and grabbed his tail.

Trunks then swung Cell back down into the ruined city. When he landed, the impact made a large crater. "I need to think of something, I need to distract him long enough to absorb 18. "But how do I do that? Trunks then teleported in front of Cell and gut punched him. Cell clutched his stomach in pain. "You'll pay for that! Cell tried to impale him with his tail, but Trunks dodged to the side and blasted Cell in the face with a Ki blast. Trunks then followed up with a kick that launched Cell several feet away from him. But when Trunks was charging a Masenko, Cell countered. "Solar flare! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Trunks was blinded by the bright flashing light. The mask then said; "Please tell me you saw a fat woman wearing a tutu! "What!? "That's what I saw! Cell then made his way to the broken and beaten android 18.

"At last, perfection is now mine. He then got his tail and started absorbing 18. "Nooooo! Trunks rushed at him but it was too late. 18 was completely absorbed. Cell then proceeded to undergo a final transformation. He was immediately surrounded by a bright, blue aura. It increased in size, nearly engulfing the ruined city. Lightning flashed in the sky and all around the aura. The ground was shaking as if the planet was ready to blow any second. The process then ended. Cell had finally achieved his goal.

"At last, my perfect form! "Oh dear god! "It's the bastard love child of Keanu Reeves and Michael Jackson! "Now then, I will spread my perfection Throughout the whole world! "Ha, GAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! "Trunks, tell him he's gay. "Umm, you're gay. "That's not what your mother said when I spread my Vegeta cells all over her insides! "Oh he's good. The terror mask said. "That's right Trunks, in a way I'm your father! "What kind of Darth Vader bullshit is this guy rambling about! "What are you guys referencing!? " I have no idea what you're talking about! "That's it, after this, you and me, movie marathon. "And how do you know my name and my mom!? I have data about every Z fighter and their DNA. "And I've been watching you and you're friend Gohan. "Oh God he's been stalking you! "I swear next thing he's gonna say is he's been watching you shower. "What're you going to do now since you reached your perfect form? "I will take it on a test run on this planet, then I will take to the universe. "Not if I stop you here and now! "All right let's get him!

Trunks flew full speed at Cell. Trunks attempted a haymaker, but Cell quickly dodged. Trunks then attempted a kick, but Cell easily grabbed his leg with no effort and threw him aside. Trunks then rushed at Cell, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, but they were all blocked. Cell then retaliated and kicked Trunks launching him to the sky. Cell then teleported behind him, grabbed him by the leg and slammed him to the ground.

Trunks then struggled to get up. "Ok kid, you just got beaten by a bug, whatever you do, don't bend down or else he will exert his dominance on you. "What's that supposed to mean? "I saw it on animal planet once. "Trust me, if you let that happen, we won't walk right for a week. Trunks then powered up. Raaahhhhhhhh! "I got a better idea, kid, use this. Trunks then felt his body expand. His arms became armored and bonelike. His arms and legs grew bigger.

His hair spiked up even more. The ground started to shake. Trunks body grew bigger. The bonelike blades started to stick out of his arms. "What happened to me!? "Doesn't matter now, but this should hold that overgrown grass hopper off until the moon rises. Trunks then charged at Cell. He tried to slice him, but Cell dodged. Trunks kept up the assault, cutting Cell and piercing his armored shell. You're strong kid, but you won't beat me like that. Trunks then sliced off Cell's arm, and stabbed him in the torso, the same way he cut off 17's arm. Trunks then cut off Cell's legs. "I got you now! But before Trunks could finish Cell, Cell's arm and legs grew back, brand new. Cell then kicked Trunks away. "But how!? "I have namekian cells in me, so I can regrow limbs. "Now, allow me to end your pain! Cell then proceeded to retaliate by kneeing Trunks in the stomach. But Trunks then grabbed cell and threw him across the city.

"Impressive, but that still won't be enough. Trunks then let out a roar and powered up. "Well, don't know where that came from. "Hopefully you scared him. Trunks charged at Cell. He let out the blades and tried to slice Cell, but he dodged and then broke the blade in half. Trunks then used the other one to stab Cell in the chest. Cell then pulled it out and broke it like the other one. He then stabbed Trunks in the neck with it. "Ready to give up? "Trunks then pulled it out. "This is hopeless! "How am I gonna beat him? The mask then said: "Well hello deus ex machina! There was now a full moon.

"Hey Trunks, look up. Trunks then looked up and saw the moon. "Want me to bring your tail out now? "Yes. Trunk's then felt his tail grow back. He then let out a laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Cell then said:"Ok I'll bite. "What's so funny? "You're done for, Cell! "Oh is that right? "Face it Trunks. "You don't stand a- before Cell could finish, Trunks then underwent another transformation. He started to grow even more bigger. His tail grew along with him. His eyes began to glow red. His mouth started to grow a snout. His teeth then turned razor sharp. And fur started to show. The transformation was complete. He then let out a roar that would even rival Godzilla's. "Roooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!

"What the!? "Gero's data never covered this! The terror mask then told Trunks: "Well there you have it, I'm pretty sure this will be enough. "And don't worry, thanks to me, you still retain control over yourself. "Any questions? "No, time to finish this. Trunks then tried to grab Cell, but he tried to fly away. But before he could get away, Cell was grabbed by Trunks. Trunks then started to squeeze Cell. His body started cracking. Cell was trying in vain to break free, but to no avail. Trunks then threw Cell to the ground.

"Take this you cockroach! Trunks then stepped on Cell again and again. Cell then was barely able to teleport away from the crater Trunks made. "That's it, I've had it! Cell then flew into the sky and charged his attack."Here's a little going away present! "Ka me, ha me. A laser then started to form from his mouth until he fired. "Ha! Cell's Kamehameha wave intercepted Trunk's laser. "I won't let you destroy this planet!

"You can't beat me, I am the perfect warrior! "Come on kid, everything you got. When all seemed lost, Trunk's laser overpowered Cell's Kamehameha wave and collided with Cell. "The nightmare's over Cell, die! "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Cell then felt his body disintegrating slowly until he was completely vaporized. "All right I think he's gone. "Change me back. "All righty then! Trunks then began to shrink until he was his normal size. He then fainted from the exhaustion. When Trunks then woke up, it was morning. It's finally over. "Trunks then realized two things. One he needed to get clothes since they were destroyed in the battle and transformations. And he no longer had the mask latched onto his face. Trunks then saw the mask on the ground. "So, what now? "Well, first get some clothes on! "Just get us home.

Trunks finally reached his home and put on some fresh clothes and then took the mask with him and looked for his mom. "Mom, mom! "I did it! "The androids are gone for good! "What!? "But how?! "And the mask. "It's not on your face anymore. "Yep, after I defeated them, I fell asleep. "When I woke up, it was off. "Well there you have it kid. You saved the world and kicked some ass. "How's it feel kid? "It feels great. "Trunks are you still able to hear it? "I guess. "I still have a psychic link with my guests if they survive and only when they are in close proximity. "This rarely happens since only two survived: You and some other geek. "Rick Tyler, some shit like that. Trunks then expressed his gratitude. "Well thanks for everything. "I was bored and you were there, so better than just lying around all day. Bulma then told Trunks about her invention. "Trunks I'm almost done with the time machine. "And since the androids are gone, you can safely go get the rest of the parts. "Sounds great mom. "So what's the plan after we're done with the machine?

"You can go back in time, give Goku the cure for the heart virus. Then you warn him and the others about the androids. "Sounds great mom. Trunks then goes to his room and sets the mask down on his bed. "Don't worry after I'm done, we'll have that movie marathon. "Sounds great, kid. "And before you go, I'm gonna give you some sex ed. "Oh, well ok. 'It can't be that bad.

5 Minutes later: "What the hell!? "And then they what!? Trunks then ran out of the room. "We're still not done! "I still need to tell you about what happens in 9 months if you're not careful enough!

The end.

Author's note: Well that's it for now. Sorry i took so long to upload this chapter. My computer was being a dick and wouldn't let me do this story. But i got it fixed. leave a review and thanks for reading. And i also give thanks to bigbook29 for helping me with some of the dialogue for the terror mask. I'll end it here for now but if you guys like it, i might continue onto the androids and cell saga.

PS: If you get the TFS Reference, you're a winner.


End file.
